We Are One
by Rlnomnom
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah satu, tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka. Namun, suatu hari Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelas yang tampan! otp: ChanBaek (school life, yaoi, romance, fluffy, and more) warning: boy x boy
1. Prolog

Title: We are one chanbaek story

cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yunho, and more

(Ini fanfic pertamaku, mohon kritik sarannya ya..)

_

Original Story

by: Real Nomnom

review ok

plagiat no

enjoy reading~~~

 **(Awal Semester)**

Seorang anak lelaki bertubuh tinggi tampak berdiri gelisah dengan tak henti-henti menatap arloji di tangan kirinya. Kira-kira sudah 15 menit ia menunggu di depan pagar rumah bercat putih dengan sabar. "Baekkiii!!! cepatlah.. kita hampir terlambat!" teriaknya hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aye.. aye.. aku datang!!" akhirnya orang yang ditunggu muncul dengan tertawa riang. Membuat yang menunggu kembali luluh tidak jadi mengomel.

"ayo cepat jalankan sepedanya!!" dengan _innocent_ Baekhyun duduk di tempat duduk belakang sepeda dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Tanpa menggubris ocehannya, Chanyeol segera mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat menuju ke sekolah mereka. Exodus Senior High School.

di _kelas Baekhyun*_

Baek.. kamu nggak sekelas sama Chanyeol?" seorang siswa laki-laki bermata bulat yang duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. 3 detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Penasaran??" Baekhyun yang berparas cantik itu tersenyum jail. mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya sejak kelas 1 Senior High School.

"tentu saja.. kalian kan selalu sekelas sejak... sejak kapan ya? aku lupa. pokoknya sejak lama kalian selalu bersama!" respon Kyungsoo membuat Baekhun terkikik geli.

"Sejak Elementary School kyungsoo~ aku juga heran kenapa kami tidak sekelas semester ini, hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa. membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya enggan menanggapi temannya yang mulai absurd.

 _*di kelas Chanyeol*_

Hai tampan..." seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah kiri bangku Chanyeol menyapa sambil mengulurkan tangan. Karena suasana kelas sedang ramai, Chanyeol yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan telinga tersumpal earphones menatap uluran tangan teman sebelah bangkunya dengan datar. Tidak mengerti apa maksud siswi tersebut.

"mau pinjam pena?" Chanyeol mengulurkan pena yang kebetulan ada di meja kepada sisiwi tersebut yang diterima dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Chanyeol kembali mendengarkan alunan suara merdu Baekhyun dengan alunan akustik yang dimainkannya. "Kuharap Baekhyun tidak membuat kerepotan teman sebangkunya" bisik Chanyeol pelan. Membayangkan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu bergantung padanya kapanpun dan dimanapun karena sifat manjanya dan kebiasaannya melupakan barang-barang penting dan menghilangkannya. di dalam hati yang terdalam, Chanyeol berharap semester ini cepat berakhir. Dia rindu Baekhyun.

 _To be continued..._

 _(masih prolog yaah~~)_

 _Nomnomie udah nggak sabar lanjut ke chapter 1 :)_


	2. One

**WE ARE ONE**

WARNING ALERT

BOY X BOY

CHANBAEK AREA

Original Story By Real Nomnom

enjoy~

_

Baekhyun, namja berparas mungil dan mudah diingat karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan dan mudah bergaul. Bagi orang yang baru melihatnya akan mengira bahwa dia sulit didekati karena selalu bersama dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi dan bersorot mata tajam, mengintimidasi siapa saja yang mendekat.

Karena itulah tidak banyak yang berani menjadi teman Baekhyun, kecuali beberapa yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (yang tampak seperti bodyguard) sejak kecil atau bertetangga dengan mereka berdua.

Siapa sangka, di awal semester ini akhirnya mereka berpisah karena beda kelas. Membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah mendapat perhatian semua siswa Exodus SHS, tidak hanya dari teman sekelasnya tetapi juga dari siswa lain kelas bahkan kakak kelas.

"Baek.. ayo pulang bersama." Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan namja mungil yang keluar kelas sambil masih asik bercanda dengan siswa lain. Baekhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol segera memberi isyarat untuk meminta temannya si chubby Kyungsoo untuk duluan saja.

"Ah.. Chanyeollie.. hari ini aku diminta Yunho Sunbae untuk membantu persiapan festival musik bulan depan." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Memperlihatkan ekspresi menyesal.

"aku bisa menunggu" Chanyeol melirik lalu-lalang siswa yang keluar dari pintu kelas. Baekhyun sudah menduga pasti Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri dengan mudah.

"aaaah.. sudah kuduga." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, puppy eyesnya tidak berhasil membuat sahabat sejak kecilnya menyerah untuk pulang duluan. Dengan terburu Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Dengan lihai ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menutup pintu kelas dengan tubuh besar chanyeol.

"biarkan aku pulang sendiri hari ini oke.." baekhyun berjinjit, meraih wajah Chanyeol yang sudah menunduk menatap mata Baekhyun intens.

"mmmhhhptt..cup" bibir baekhyun yang tipis melumat bibir Chanyeol cepat. Bibirnya yang sedikit basah tersenyum menggoda. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Chanyeol untuk sesaat.

"hanya untuk kali ini, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menunduk dalam membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan lebih intens. Tangannya yang semula memegang erat tali ransel sudah beralih menyentuh rahang Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bunyi kecipak pergumulan lidah mulai terdengar di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi. Tangan Baekhyun merambat meremas seragam Chanyeol di bagian dada.

"mmmmh.. cpk.. Chahnn.. cukkup" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan ciuman yang semakin memanas dari Chanyeol. Sayangnya Chanyeol terlanjur bergairah dan semakin melumat bibir manis Baekhyun. Perasaan kesalnya membuncah, jika bukan karena jemari lentik Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya dengan keras, ia takkan sadar bahwa napas Baekhyun sudah hampir habis. Baekhyun terengah saat bibir Chanyeol membebaskan bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak kemerahan.

"Sudah cukup Chanyeollie.. aku harus bergabung dengan yang lain. Sampai nanti.." Baekhyun merapikan seragam dan rambutnya. Kemudian segera berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang kelas. Chanyeol yang masih terdiam menatap punggung sempit sahabatnya dengan perasaan kecewa.

*

"Dari mana saja kau Baekhyun? kami sudah menunggu lama tau.. lihat tuh si Kyungsoo sampai botak nungguin kamu." Namja tampan berkulit bronze menunjuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda. Kyungsoo reflek melotot pada Jongin, namja berkulit bronze yang meledek potongan rambut tentaranya.

"mian.. mian.. aku tadi harus membujuk Chanyeollie supaya pulang duluan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh mendengar joke Jongin tentang kepala Kyungsoo.

Ruang klub Choir yang lumayan luas sudah ramai dengan celoteh panitia event festival music. Hingga akhirnya seorang namja dengan kharisma seorang pemimpin memasuki ruang klub dengan membawa berkas-berkas yang terbungkus map.

"para panitia even sudah hadir semua?" tanyanya dengan nada kalem tetapi matanya memandang satu persatu anggota di ruang klub. Hingga saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan si mungil Baekhyun senyuman tipisnya muncul.

"ndeeeee.."

"baiklah.. mari kita mulai rapat pembagian jobdis untuk masing-masing dari kalian yang terpilih membantu panitia inti." Namja penuh kharisma bernama Yunho itu mulai menyebutkan beberapa nama dan tugasnya.

"Byun Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam tim kreativitas, tugasmu adalah menskenario acara nanti bersama Jongin dan Sehun. Ada yang kurang jelas?" akhirnya sesi pembagian job berakhir.

"baiklah.. sekarang setiap tim boleh berdiskusi dengan anggotanya sendiri, dan kuharap dalam waktu 30 menit ide-ide brilian dan perkiraan dana sudah dapat diajukan sehingga proposalnya segera dapat diacc kepala sekolah. Mengerti? "

"ndeeeeeeee"

Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat untuk berdiskusi dengan Jongin dn Sehun.

"aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalo kita undang EXO jadi guest star? Pasti seru. " Baekhyun membuka diskusi dengan respon jitakan dari Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau pikir mengundang mereka nggak mahal?? Dasar Baby byun!" Sehun mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun dengan gemas. Menciptakan gelak tawa mereka bertiga.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Yunho memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terbawa virus tawa.

"Kau menyukainya?" Taeyon, sekretaris event yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Yunhyo menunjuk namja mungil yang sedang bersemangat mengeluarkan pendapat dengan dagunya.

"Ah… kelihatan sekali ya aku menyukainya?" Yunho menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal dengan salah tingkah.

"yep.. begitulah dirimu." Taeyon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tim dekorasi yang hening kontras sekali dengan tim kreativitas yang ramai.

*

"Terima kasih sunbae.. sudah diantarkan sampai rumah" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil melepas seat-beltnya.

"Ah.. sama-sama, aku senang kau ikut membantu event ini Baekhyun, jujur aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuatmu pulang malam begini." Yunho menyentuh rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat keemasan kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, jantungnya menjadi berdebar melihat wajah sunbaenya yang masih tersenyum dengan sangat menawan. Tangan Yunho mulai turun ke pipi Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak kencang.

"uhm… s..sampai jumpa besok sunbae.." Baekhyun tergagap, salah tingkah. Dengan gugup membuka pintu mobil sport berwarna putih milik Yunho.

"sampai jumpa besok Baekhyunie.." balas Yunho dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sekilas kemudian segera berbalik masuk ke gerbang rumahnya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi menatap gerak-gerik mereka yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kamarnya. Tatapan kosong Chanyeol kini berubah nanar.

"Baek… "

To be continued

Salam nomnom

mohon reviewnya ya.. ini FF perdana aku. Masih belajar buat ff Chanbaek nih.. Pengennya sih mau bikin yang doki-doki suru~ haha xD


End file.
